


I'll Never Stop Looking

by Anime_Queen_88



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Found Family, Gen, Let me know if I missed any tags!, takes place in S1~S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Queen_88/pseuds/Anime_Queen_88
Summary: Space is just too damn big, and it takes so damn much. How can one girl be expected to find anyone out there?Story for: @AstronautMoose on Twitter!Beta-ed by: @thequeenwhowaited here on AO3!





	I'll Never Stop Looking

It's so empty out there. The vast expanse of space. It seems like there are so many stars, that no matter where you go, you would be constantly bumping into stars, planets, comets, and asteroids.

But no. All heavenly bodies are so far away from each other, that you could travel for literal years and never come close enough to a body to even begin to enter its gravitational pull.

How are you supposed to find anything out here? Let alone a person. A single, tiny, inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, human being.

Even being a part of something as big as Voltron, the literal defender of the universe, it's so hard to find a person. I've been searching for him since before I left earth, before I found out Voltron even existed. And now I have the physical means to find him, and I still can't!

I want to find my brother and my father, I want to go home and apologize to my mother … I just want my family back.

I can't help but hunch over and bury my face in my knees, hiding myself from the vast expanse of space. Matt and Dad used to tell me about how wonderful Space was, how vast and full of possibilities it was. But now I can't even look at it without feeling sick.

That's ok though. It's _fine_. Space has taken everything from me: My family, my childhood, my innocence. Believe it or not, fighting in an intergalactic war at sixteen that you never signed up to fight in can really fuck you up! So, it's ok if I don't see it anymore. I don't really want to. Not after what it's done to me. Once I'm back on Earth with my family, I’ll be happy to never see it again.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

I don't know how long I sat there, thinking about my family and contemplating my circumstances out here in the cosmos. But when I next opened my eyes and lifted my head, I'm surprised to find that I'm no longer in the observatory, I'm in the lounge. 

I must have fallen asleep and someone must have moved me here. But why here? Why not to my room?

That's when I start to notice low voices from somewhere behind me. So I turn, causing the jacket draped over me to fall away, and look over the couch.

I see the other castle inhabitants hunched over what I think is my makeshift movie projector I made to help Allura since the holograph room has been commandeered by Kaltenecker. What are they doing?

It's not long before Shiro looks up and sees me looking over at them. He gives me a kind and relaxed smile. It's an expression I haven't seen on him since before Kerberos when he would come over for dinner. I'd missed that smile.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Katie! We were just trying to see if we could get this to connect to the castle's database and play a movie. We think we almost have it, but do you think you could take a look?" His expression turned sheepish as he extended the request, and I can't help but chuckle a little as I crawl over the back of the couch to go take a look.

As I inspect the mess of wires, color-coded obviously, I see Allura laughing at something Hunk said, Coran and Lance in a friendly chat about something or another, and Keith and Shiro smiling at each other. They think they're subtle, but no.

Eventually, I get it working and the far wall erupts into life as an image of an Altean couple appears on the screen. Allura quickly blushes and starts tripping over herself, and the wires around me, to get me to change it. And I can't help but laugh at her panicking over accidentally showing us what amounts to Altean softcore porn.

Coran chuckles as well and helps me search through the library of films they have saved onto the castle's database, and we all settle onto the couches.

Keith slides himself under Shiro's arm, Allura sits next to Coran, and Hunk pulls me down onto the couch next to him while Lance sits in front of us and rests his head on Hunk's knees.

It turns out the movie is some sort of Altean documentary on the creation of stars. The close up high definition quality of the gaseous clouds and vibrant explosions of the celestial bodies is absolutely astounding.

I get so sucked into the film, that I don't even notice the fact that I'm slowly relaxing into Hunk, almost to the point where my head is in his lap. Lance looks over at me and cracks a mischievous smile and the resemblance to Matt is so strong that I begin to feel a pull behind my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep now Pidgey, you know slumber party rules. First one to fall asleep gets tiny space sharpie tattoos from yours truly and anyone else who wants to participate."

"Slumber party?"

"Uh. Yeah? What did you think we were doing here?" I blink at him and sit up.

"I thought we were having a movie night? You know, the one-sided cultural exchange thing we've had going on?" I ignore Coran's indignant squawk as Lance's jaw drops.

"Were you even paying attention to us when we were talking to you earlier?"

"When were you talking to me?"

"When you were looking at movies with Coran." Hunk interjects.

I blink and then shrug.

"I must not have heard you. You Guys tangled my wires so much I had to focus."

It was then that I realized I had made a very grave mistake.

Lance quickly launched himself at me, and in my shocked state at his abrupt movement, he quickly moves me into a chokehold. I see, as if in slow motion, his hand begins to form itself into a fist. Then said fist rapidly starts to approach the top of my head. And I cry out, as he begins to noogie me.

I hear Allura asking Shiro about what's happening, as Keith starts laughing at my plight, and Hunk attempts to get Lance off of me.

"Hunk! Hold her down, she needs to be punished for her transgressions!"

"You don't mean?"

"You know I do, buddy."

Then I realized just what a terrible decision I had made. And even as I watched Lance's claws descend towards my midriff, I knew I could not escape my fate.

Then the room was filled with the sounds of screaming and laughter, as Lance went right for what he knows is my most ticklish spots, and attacked them mercilessly.

I reach out my hand towards Shiro, hoping that he'll come to my rescue. But instead of helping me, he gives me an evil grin and pulls Keith closer into his side.

I cry out in despair at his blatant refusal to help me. Then my cry of despair turns into one of victory as my hand finds a pillow, which I then smack into the side of Lance's head.

He squawks and falls backward, and I take that chance to try and escape his grasp as Hunk tries to catch him.

Our game goes on until the end of the movie. It had quickly drawn in everyone else as stray tickles and pillows were abound. Keith sneak attacking Shiro, Shiro attacking Hunk, Hunk attacking Lance, and Lance attacking me. Allura and Coran also joined in, Coran in his typical over the top fashion, and Allura being drawn in by a few choice comments from Lance.

By the end of it, we're all panting in a dog pile in the center of the room. We're all smiling and laughing, and I realize. I have a family. I don't have to go through this alone, my second family will always be here for me to cheer me up when I'm down. And we'll save the universe, and find my father and brother. And we'll make it home so I can apologize to my mother. Then we'll all be one family. And everything will be ok.

Maybe space isn’t quite so empty after all.


End file.
